


l'estate in g minor (a christening)

by sunbee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fantasy White Claws, Gen, Knighting ceremony, flaming raging poisoning sword of doom, lup and magnus are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbee/pseuds/sunbee
Summary: "As you all know, when given a new body all previous sins and harm is erased. Therefore, it is time to christen the new body with the most beautiful poison ingested in only the most proper way.”Lup and Magnus are bros, always have been and always will be. Some post Story and Song shenanigans.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Lup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheelow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheelow/gifts).



“Ladies and gentlemen,” Magnus says, walking dramatically onto Merle’s patio, where all their friends and family are. “May I please have your attention.”

Everyone’s heads swivel around, to see both Magnus and Lup standing in their red robe and jacket, respectively, hoods pulled over their eyes. Well, Lup’s eyes were covered, but the hood on the jacket was pulled as far as it could go. Strapped to Magnus’s back was the Flaming Raging Poisoning Sword of Doom, which definitely raised eyebrows and a few glances were exchanged. This was nothing more than the after-dinner get together. Not a single threat in sight. 

“May I present Lup Taaco, collectively, our Hot Goth Mom. As you all know, when given a new body all previous sins and harm is erased. Therefore, it is time to christen the new body with the most beautiful poison ingested in only the most proper way.” With a flourish, Magnus presented the room with a single Fantasy White Claw from his bag. “Angus, please prepare the music.” 

Angus smiles and nods, giving a thumbs up, quickly rushing over to the record player and putting on Vivalidi’s “L’Estate” in G Minor. Lup waves a hand and dims the lights in the room, the candles that are carefully laid about for purely decorative purposes all lighting at the same time.

Quietly, Barry puts his hand into his hands and mumbles an _Oh my god._

Magnus hands the Fantasy White Claw to Lup, who gladly accepts it. Then, a switchblade is produced, to which he flicks open and presents handle-first. 

As if completing a dramatic sacrificial ritual, Lup stabs the side of the Fantasy Claw and brings it to her lips, tilting her head back, the hood sliding down. Once comfortable in that position, she cracked the top of it open. Her chugging was artful, masterful, and well practiced, eyes closed comfortably as muscle memory from parties long past took over her senses. 

As if in sync, once the last note was drawn out, Lup crushed the can with a triumphant smile, before making an artful curtsy and Magnus applauded politely, looking at their audience expectantly. An applause slowly fills the room, as if the viewers are all a little confused about what’s happening. Which it seemed all of them were, other than Angus, who came over and took the crushed can from Lup. 

She then kneeled on one knee in front of Magnus, bowing her head and moving her hair to one side of her neck. The fighter removed the Flaming Raging Poisoning Sword of Doom from his back, gave it a twirl, before tapping Lup on her right shoulder, he left shoulder, then her right again, properly knighting her. 

“Lup, I am more than happy to welcome you back into the Eternal Brotherhood of Coolness, most recently known as Très Horny Boys. Please rise, and accept your position as our Token Competent Woman Who Can Make Good Decisions From Time-To-Time.” 

Lup rose, and solemnly nodded, “I accept.” 

Magnus grinned and strapped the Flaming Raging Poisoning Sword of Doom back on his back, before the two hugged in triumph.

Releasing each other, Angus’s voice pulled the room’s attention towards him, “Can I try?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick follow up ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by and for my gamgam chloe, who chugged a white claw with me as a reference for this fic. love ya <3

Twenty minutes later, the world is a little rocky. So what if Lup is drunk off of one Fantasy White Claw, her body is maybe a month old. All tolerance she ever had was lost. She rubs her chest a little. It feels like there are little tiny bubbles rising through her lungs and up her throat. She swallows. 

“You good, Lulu?” Taako asks, looking at little confused. 

Lup furrows her brows, “I think so?”

Taako squints at his sister, before looking over at Barry, who looks as equally as concerned. The room realizes that something is wrong, and all side conversations trail off. 

“I don’t think my lugs are working right,” She says softly. 

Barry’s face immediately fills with worry, as does Taako’s. 

“What does it feel like?” He asks. 

“Like there are little bubbles in my lungs.” 

Barry and Taako exchange a look before Taako grins like a sprite. He gets up and comes to sit next to Lup, reaching his hand to her back as if he’s going to rub it, only to hit her as hard as he could on the back with the flat of his hand. Her brows furrow for a second before she burps. 

Taako cackles next to her, and Lup grabs a throw pillow to whack him with, only she’s laughing too. 

“I’m sorry I forgot how to burp!” 


End file.
